Misplaced
by Assassination
Summary: Shiro is losing his will to live, and the only one keeping him together is the one that's breaking him. His lust for blood's slipping, his sanity rushing away. He hates his King...but now that he had the time to think, it might be misplaced emotions.


**_King...I hate you. I hate you so much..._**

I stood there, staring out into the never ending edges of King's inner world. I tried reaching the end at times, but every building was the fucking _same_, so I could never tell if I got farther from where I was before, or on the same building I started out on. I remember that I sliced a few down, only to have them reform the next day.

Nothing really goes on in this messed up world. But I'm grateful that it wasn't a flowery field I ended up in.

Whatever God took pity on me sure as hell didn't think that I'd be more frustrated here!! There was _nothing_ to do, at all!

**_I hate you so much...I'd slit your throat..._**

Sure, whispering threats was entertaining, to some extent. It began to become a bore as I continued, slowly shriveling up with painful thoughts. I relished to see King slowly slip away, his sanity trickling down. It was so..._wonderful_ to watch, I loved it. But, then again, he'd come in here to shut me up, only causing my need for entertainment raise drastically. I lusted for the blood coursing through his veins.

His pulse...watching it slowly drip down his lower lip, slit from biting it from frustration.

It was my high...I wanted it.

**_I hate you so much...I'd drink your blood..._**

Kinda freaked me out the first time I realized my want for the crimson liquid, the look in his auburn eyes, determination...something that completes the hole. Something...other than nothingness.

I needed something.

Anything to rid the insanity that was annoying me to no end, the last strand of this thing called 'sanity' was my King, he was the last thread to me losing it. Without him...I'd loose it. Become the monster I was supposed to be, hell, I wanted to be this monster.

**_I'd watch you collapse from your throne, only to watch you pick yourself back up again..._**

My eyes stare up at the sideways clouds, watching the blue sky grow brighter, obviously showing that King was happy, either that...or laughing. He's much more...pleased with my silence.

But I won't last long, since I've had time to think over my _feelings,_ something a Hollow shouldn't possess.

Talk about rubbing salt into a wound. Maybe a ton of those huge packets of that stinging sand-like crap. The clouds are a soft grey...maybe an issue was pushed that King didn't like? I shrug as I tilt my head back, growling. I never really took his feelings into account, so why start now?! Great...I've been demoted from a blood thirsty bastard to a sensible pussy. **Feelings **are for the weak.

**_But I'd just knock you back down...only to have myself slip farther away from your line of sanity..._**

My eyes fall shut, an ache in my chest developing.

Slowly letting them flutter open, I stare at King, who was glaring at me like I was the most putrid thing on the whole damn planet. _Sanity _reclaiming its hold on me. Why I slowly wilted away while he stayed away...without saying a word, was beyond me. Perhaps he thought I up and died, tch...as if.

I rolled to my side, pushing myself up into a sitting position, pushing myself back while the blade to his zanpaku-to flew down at my head, my snow white colored bangs flowing in the chill that rushed past as I jerked my head up to stare at him.

"What was that for?!" I shouted, "I haven't done anything to you!!"

**_I hate you...I hate you so much, it might be misplaced feelings..._**

"That's exactly why I'm here," King frowned, "you've been too quiet."

"Worried about lil' ol' me?" I teased, my water-like voice echoing throughout the boundless world. I placed my right hand over the empty space in my chest, wincing. "I'm so touched...my heart aches."

**_Misplaced feelings...that should be in a different category...one I can't explain..._**

He scrunched his lightly tanned face up, disgust writen all over his face, his brown eyes containing that determination I've wanted to see for what seems like ages. His grasp tightened on the blade as I stood, bringing my hands up and stretching them out, seeing him quirk a brow.

"Now's your chance, kill me," I grinned, "end my existence."

**_But...now that I think on it more and more, I think I know how I truely feel about you, dear King..._**

King's frown deepened, hate burning in his eyes as he rose the sword, using a flash step, which I already knew. But decided not to move, feeling his warm breath brush against my neck, hearing him place Zangetsu on his back. I turn my head slightly, staring at him with half-lidded golden orbs.

**_I want to die, so badly...I can taste it..._**

"I'm not going to kill you,"

"Why not?" I smirked, the emptiness filling rapidly, feeling my breath become difficult to gather and release, as though...King being near made me lose every instinct I knew. "You want me dead, King..."

His brown eyes hid many emotions from me, but he turned his head, looking away with a scoff.

"I can't kill you, Hollow,"

The hold of insanity is completely gone, as though all I ever needed to rid of it was just having King be this close. But, I look down on the ground again, the Horse will eventually fade away. That's why I want to die by my master's hand, it would make things more pleasant, than wilting like a dried flower, slowly...decaying...I don't want that.

**_I want to die by your hand, King, if you will...soil your hands with my filthy blood..._**

My knees buckle beneath me, causing me to fall onto them with a hard thud, my eyes filling with a watery substance. I believe they are called..._tears_?

My throat tenses, chocking on a sob as I clamp my eyes shut, slapping my hands over my arms, shaking uncontrollably. I'm turning into the one thing I despise...my instincts morphing into emotions. Becoming more human, more pathetic. I can feel his eyes on me, but I can't help it. Tears are falling down my cheeks, I sound so worthless.

My ears catch the sound of him bending down beside me, senses heightening to my highest level, feeling a warm hand on my back.

"It's all right," I hear him whisper, "it's all right."

My eyes slowly flutter open, turning my head to face him, eyes shimmering, the liquid drops clinging to my lashes. It's not all right. I'm defenseless, the thing you hate the most, yet you let me continue my fucked-up existence...I wanna die. I've been reduced to crying.

**_I want you to end my life...that's what I'd give, to get rid of the one thing racing through my mind now..._**

I lean into King's touch, feeling him stroke his fingers through my white hair, my sobs, whimpers, and even hiccups tumbling from my lips.

I don't want to see his blood fall...I wanted him to make me ooze out the crimson fluid.

"It's all right," he continues to whisper, "nothing's wrong with this, it's all right."

I shut my eyes, listening to his comforting words.

**_King, I love you...I love you so much..._**


End file.
